


Although you’re never to hear my thoughts, “Sorry and hey...I loved you a lot”

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: Random danganronpa fics (no ships) [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, One Shot, Short One Shot, its not a big thing, kaede/shuichi is you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: This can’t be happening….She thought to herself as everyone started voting… She already knew the outcome.Why… Why did it have to be him?.........She looked at Shuichi, but he never spared a glance.“Saihara Shuichi has been founded guilty!!”
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Random danganronpa fics (no ships) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155542
Kudos: 31





	Although you’re never to hear my thoughts, “Sorry and hey...I loved you a lot”

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr request
> 
> "Can you please do Kaede’s reaction to Shuichi’s execution? Like he ended up in a situation like Chiaki where he accidentally instigate the death and he had to guide Kaede into accusing him as the killer?"
> 
> If you enjoy this you can send me requests at @/danganv3imaginesandmore on Tumblr, I also do more then just one-shots.

Kaede gripped the edge of her podium as she finished her argument. She prayed she was wrong, she didn’t want to believe the person she trusted most in this killing game… Had ended up killing someone. She finally took in a breath, saying the last thing… The last thing to reveal the truth.

what a horrible truth…

“...So, If I'm wrong, please correct me… please tell me I’m wrong, that you, Saihara Shuichi, are the culprit.”

Kaede looked across the trial room to said boy. He was looking down, his face hidden by the brim of his hat, making it hard to see his expression. A quiet fell over the room, a deathly quiet. She was sure everyone could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

She swallowed “S-Saihara?” She said in a whisper.

The boy sighed, looking up finally “...Y-yeah… I guess you're right” He said, he sounded so sad, it was almost unbearable to Kaede “You’re right, but I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Huh? What do you mean” Kaede asked.

“Well, I couldn’t kill anyone… I wanted to get everyone out alive, and… killing Ouma was the last thing I wanted” He said, looking away once again, shame in his voice “But… You know, it still ended up happening.”

No one spoke for a while, the room was surprisingly silent for a long time before Shuichi spoke up again.

“Now that we know the culprit lets vote,” He said, simply, looking up the black and white bear that sat on a throne.

“What a great idea! Let the voting commence!!” Monokuma. The bear said in an overly cheerful voice “Finally, this trial felt like it went on foreeevvver” He said, dragging out the last word for emphasis.

_This can’t be happening…._

She thought to herself as everyone started voting… She already knew the outcome.

_Why… Why did it have to be him?_

She looked at Shuichi, but he never spared a glance.

…

…

…

…

“All votes have been cast!” Monokuma said it a booming voice

“Saihara Shuichi has been founded guilty!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Kaede sat alone. She held the late detectives' hat close to her chest, he had given it to her before his execution 

_“I guess I won't be needing this huh…” He said, taking the hat off his head._

She ran her hands over the fabric of it again, feeling each detail of it, each stitch, the stripes on the side, and the little star pin.

_Shuichi handed the hat to Kaede “Hey, Kaede please get everyone out of here alive, okay?”_

_“Yes…” She replied_

Except, not everyone would be alive, Shuichi and Kokichi were still dead, no matter what she does, nothing will change. A person she called a friend, dead.

_“Thank you, Akamatsu,” He said, his final words to her before he was dragged away to his death…_

Her nose burned, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She sniffed and cleared her throat.

“I made a promise… I won’t let you down Shuichi, I promise… I promise..”

Her emotions got to her, her voice broke as she said the last word, the tears she tried to hold back coming out.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry Shuichi, I love you so much…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear any feedback you have, so feel free to comment below <3


End file.
